Dernier Instant
by Muse-Zero
Summary: One Shot sur la mort de Rachel vu à travers les yeux de Quinn.


**Bonjour, voilà un nouvel OS, assez triste sur la mort de Rachel vu à travers les yeux de Quinn. Je l'ai écrit en écoutant la bande originale du film Sept vies que je vous conseille, notamment Seven Days, Seven seconds et Tim's eyes de Angelo Milli. Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de la lire =)**

* * *

**"Dernier Instant"**

Il nous l'ont annoncé ainsi. Aussi simplement qu'un livre se referme. Ou aussi facilement qu'un miroir se brisant sur un sol trop abrupte. J'ai senti la brutalité de leurs mots blesser mon cœur de rainures inguérissables. Muette, personne n'a fait attention à moi. Aucun sanglot. Aucun cri. Juste un silence entrecoupé par une respiration profonde. La mienne.

Respirer...Y-a-t-il une chose plus naturelle que celle-ci ? Et plus essentielle à notre survie ? Pour vivre, il faut ainsi simplement continuer de respirer. Même quand l'air qui submerge vos poumons devient pesant...irrespirable de tristesse.

Puis, quand j'inspire une nouvelle fois, le flux de mes pensées s'écrasent à nouveau contre les parois de mon esprit. Alors, je me demande à quel moment son cœur à elle a-t-il arrêter de battre ? A quel moment le sang de son corps a-t-il cesser sa course ?

Ils ont dit « rapide ». Ils ont dit « sa mort a été rapide ». Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Des minutes ? Une minute ? Des secondes ? Une seconde, et elle a arrêté de respirer...l'instant d'après, tout avait disparu. Que faisais-je moi quand ce moment est arrivé ? Riais-je ? Pleurais-je ? M'entraînais-je ? Pensais-je encore à elle ?

Mon corps se tend soudain. Et je me relève. Et ce simple geste ne m'a jamais paru si difficile. J'ai conscience de façon exacerbée de chaque effort fournit. De chaque geste qui me porte vers l'avant. Sans personne pour me retenir. Alors, je marche. Marcher...elle ne le fera plus jamais. Mon dieu...je la reverrais plus. Non. Non.

Non.

Mes yeux se ferment. Et quand je les ouvre à nouveau. Je suis au milieu d'un couloir. J'attends. J'attends infiniment. J'attends tellement longtemps...si longtemps que les personnes qui passent à côté de moi me font penser à ces voitures que l'on voit derrière sa vitre. Allant à une vitesse qui n'a pas l'air réelle, elles me bousculent parfois, oubliant peut être que j'existe encore.

Mais que veut donc dire exister ? Qui décide de cela ? Je voudrais pouvoir trouver cette limite qu'un inconnu à créer qui veut que le vivant soit palpable, et que la mort ne soit qu'un questionnement incessant et inaccessible.

Alors je le souhaite. Je souhaite qu'elle revienne. Si fort que je pense n'être emplie que de cela.

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas son corps. Pas ainsi. Je ne veux pas y croire. Alors j'attends. Je l'attends. Mais il n'y a que la solitude qui me répond. Alors je ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Et quand je les ouvre à nouveau, je suis en train de marcher. Je marche et avec un peu de chance, mes pas pourront me conduire à elle. Je veux être là où elle sera. Mais ce simple vœux peut il avoir une réalité ? Le paysage change, se déplace. Les rues se succèdent. Je sais où aller. Ainsi, quand je m'arrête devant une porte, je n'effectue aucun geste. Je voudrais mais je préfère attendre. Et même quand la pluie vient cingler mon visage, même quand le froid mord ma peau, je reste ainsi.

- Qu'est ce que...

Quand j'ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois, la porte est ouverte. Et le père de Rachel est dans l'embrasure. Il reste figé et se contente simplement de me fixer. Son visage ravagé par les larmes. Par les larmes d'un père dont la fille vient de lui être arraché. Et je comprends mieux cette expression. « arracher »...Il n'y a pas de mot plus juste à cet instant pour chacun de nous deux.

- Tu es...Quinn ? Tu es Quinn Fabray n'est ce pas ?

Et mon prénom résonne étrangement à mes oreilles.

- Oui, c'est bien toi.

Non. Je veux plus être cette fille. Quinn Fabray n'était qu'un nom. Un mensonge éphémère qui m'a empêché d'être moi même. A travers ceux qui m'ont donné ce nom, j'ai fais de ma vie une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle je n'étais qu'un rôle secondaire. Une marionnette à laquelle la peur faisait faire n'importe quoi. Libérée de mon rôle, qu'étais-je maintenant ? Seule, à attendre une chance de pouvoir lui dire.

Il me fait rentrer. Et nous nous regardons longuement, essayant peut être de capter la lueur du souvenir qui nous imprègne encore. Je le suis quand il monte les escaliers. Il s'arrête un instant à l'orée du long couloir de l'étage au travers duquel s'étale des portes fermées. Il s'arrête à la troisième sur sa droite. Et le bruit métallique de la poignée, quand elle s'ouvre, résonne longuement à mes oreilles. Même après qu'il l'ait refermé derrière moi. Même après qu'il m'ait laissé seule, totalement emprunte par le parfum de sa chambre. Son parfum.

Je laisse mes mains effleurer cet environnement. Les contours d'une armoire, la matière lisse de son bureau. La légèreté de papiers. Et peut être la chaleur de mes doigts s'appuie-t-elle à l'endroit précis où ses mains se sont poser ?

Sur le point de défaillir, je recule. Recule jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de mes genoux heurte une surface confortable. Étrangement douce. Ainsi, naturellement je m'allonge sur son lit. Un lit encore défait. Étrange. Je me glisse jusqu'en haut, pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et attends que le silence m'emprisonne dans une paix réconfortante.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi. A nouveau, le temps n'est plus rien. Je ferme les yeux. Assez longtemps...

Et quand je les ouvre...elle est là. Silhouette d'une réalité incroyable. En face de moi, un coude appuyé sur le lit, elle me regarde. Et ses yeux sont emplis d'une...douceur...

- Il m'a reconnu...dis-je en parlant de son père.

- Je sais.

Et sa voix a ce timbre si particulier, empli d'éternité.

- Je parlais souvent de toi, explique-t-elle.

Je fixe chacune des lignes qui a construit son visage. Et je me demande silencieusement, quelles particularités ont-elles pour pouvoir attiser en moi cette émotion unique ?

Et il est étrange que ce même visage n'ait aucun stigmate de l'accident. Comme si cette mort, si dure d'aspect, ne l'avait que libéré.

- Je rêve, n'est ce pas ?

- Peut être...

Et enfin, je peux la regarder. Je peux m'attarder longuement sur chaque détail qu'elle me transmet. La manière dont ses cheveux bruns retombent. La manière dont ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi, sans me traverser, comme tous les autres. Et cette constatation m'empêche de sombrer. Ici...loin du temps et de la trop dure réalité, s'éternise un rêve que je ne veux pas voir finir.

- Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois. Je voulais...simplement cela.

Sa tête se penche légèrement. Et un sourire se dessine, étire ses lèvres délicatement. Tout est d'une extrême beauté. Amplifié à l'extrême par sa présence. Jamais encore, je n'avais pu la voir ainsi. Entourée d'une telle quiétude. Enfin moi même, j'apprécie ce dernier instant.

- Quinn...

Sa voix, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, donne à mon nom des accords mélancoliques.

- Tu le sentais, n'est ce pas ? Au delà de ce qui nous séparait...ce lien, entre nous ?

- Je le sens toujours.

Aucune larmes ne transperce son regard sombre. Pourtant, quelque chose, au delà, tremble de tristesse. Je cligne des yeux, un instant à peine, et elle est plus près encore. Proches. Et cela, aucune réalité passée n'a pu nous l'apporter. Emprisonnées, nous ne pouvions qu'essayer de percer le mensonge de nos vies.

- Merci.

Son souffle sur mon visage n'est déjà qu'un souvenir.

- De m'avoir aimer.

Et la froideur de ses lèvres sur les mienne est éternelle.


End file.
